


Like seeing you too

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Some fukura fluff
Relationships: Haruka Sakurai/Futa Kajiyama
Kudos: 12





	Like seeing you too

"Hey Futa mind running over to the general store to get so supplies." Kazui called out to the young red head. The redhead's eyes lit up. He ran down from his room in the station, stopping when he was nearly in the bluenette's range of vision.

"Stupid old man always sending me out for errands." He huffed.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Kazui smiled beneath his hands.

"NO!- I mean no way because you would probably get lost or do something dumb, so just tell me what to get old man." Futa's face became dusted with a light pink blush.

"Sure. Sure. Here, take care of it for this old man then." Kazui waved him off, laughing when Futa hurried out the door.

"Ah, young love." The bluenette turned his attention to his book, taking a puff of his cigar.

Futa had a small smile as he approached the storefront. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, forcing his smile down.

"H-hello...Futa-san." Haruka smiled and waved.

"Hey...." Futa smiled, face light red as his hand played with the note in his pocket. He nodded his head as he quickly grabbed the listed items and made his way over to the blue haired boy.

"You....come here...quite often..don't you." Haruka muttered as he checked the items and stated the cost.

"The old man is useless, so of course I do most of the work," Futa confidently replied, smiling and handing Haruka the money, regretting his words when the bluenette pouted slightly.

"I-it must be hard....for you have to...deal with everything." There was an implication in the bluenette's words that made Futa's heart ache.

"But, it's fine because that just means that when I'm the sheriff I won't be like that lazy old man," Futa grinned, earning a small smile from Haruka, "And I get to see you, so it isn't all bad." The redhead muttered quietly.

"R-really..." Haruka's face had turned a light pink. Futa felt the tips of his ears burning when he reached what he said.

"A-ah, uh, yeah..." he wanted to go hide in a cell and die.

"I-i...like seeing you too." Haruka's face was a very visible pink, he turned his gaze to the floor and smiled, rubbing back of his neck with one hand.

"Y-you do!?" Futa couldn't help but smile at small nod the blue haired clerk gave.

"Then what if we... hung out when you were done with your work." Futa was fuming.

"S-sure...I would love to...if it's not too much trouble." Haruka looked a bit taken aback by the offer.

"Great! Then I'll come get you later tonight." The red head exclaimed.

"O-oh, okay." He winced at how loud the boy had been. Futa covered his mouth, Haruka only smiled in response.

"Damn it, that stupid old man is gonna say I'm slacking off," Futa suddenly realized they had been talking for a bit too long, "W-well, I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight." Futa yelled as he ran out the door.

"Y-yeah....see you later...tonight." Haruka smiled into his hands before quickly greeting the customer who had just walked in.

Futa quickly dumped the supplies on Kazui's desk and ran to his room. He wanted to look his best for Haruka.

"What's the rush, got a date?" Kazui teased, Futa filped him off.


End file.
